Lavenderdusk Aesthetic Version
" goodbye to romance " - • A B O U T • Lavenderdusk is a small domestic cat who resides in the Emerald Meadows with a group of other cats. She is, overall, bounded by guilt, and has had more than her fair share of a romantic tragedy. • T H E M E S • Aesthetics - sad eyes, runny mascara, clean and organized things Art Pieces - Oleanders by Vincent Van Gogh Colors - purple, usually light (lavender)- periwinkle could pass Songs - Shampain by Marina and the Diamonds • A P P E A R A N C E • p h y s i c a l Height - 8 inches Weight - 7.7 lbs Build - petite and compact with elegant, fluid movements Pelt - a cream base with light grey, bordering on light brown (lilac burmese-esque), points Skin - milky pale grey Eyes - foggy, rainy day blue Blemishes - scar under right eye acquired after a break-up Accessories - a lavender garland e x t r a Hamartia - jealousy + guilt Deadly Sin(s) - lust, envy, greed Disorders/Conditions - obsessive compulsive disorder, atypical major depression, insomnia Scent - fresh wafts of lavender and rosemary Voice Actress - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW0DfsCzfq4 Olivia Newton-John in Grease] • B I O G R A P H Y • Lavenderdusk lived a fairly normal life as the deputy's daughter, but at a young age fell in love with another cat in her clan, Antleg. Within only a few weeks of meeting each other, they had already confessed and began "dating", but it quickly ran short in a couple of moons. Antleg simply got bored of Lavenderdusk- it hadn't been love at all, on his part- and dropped her, his interest on another she-cat instead. Lavenderdusk practically fell apart and talked to Antleg one last time to ask him why. He went on a short tangent of how nothing was there and how she had grown stale after a while. After a bit of arguing, Antleg gave Lavender a scratch under her eye, and the two broke up in a terrible manner. Just the next day, Lavender ran away from her birth clan with a certain weight on her shoulders, only bidding goodbye to her trusted brother, Pebblepool. The entire breakup and Ant's reasoning heavily affected her self-esteem, and she began thinking of herself as stale, bland, and worthless. She developed atypical major depression as well as insomnia while she was by herself for around a moon in the woods. She promised herself repeatedly that she wouldn't let herself fall in love like that again. One and a half moons after the breakup, Lavender began to travel, and wound up at the Emerald Meadows, where she is now beginning a new start with a few other cats. • R E L A T I O N S • relation - name - gender, status - trust rate r e l a t i v e s Mother - Pikanose - Female, Unknown - 44% - Pikanose was practically the reason Ant and Lavender's relationship had to be hidden. She was extremely protective and wouldn't even let her near toms, which summoned Lavender's annoyance. Father - Slatefall - Male, Unknown - 89% - Lavender felt comfortable around him, although, due to him being the clan deputy, she was afraid to share a lot of information with him. Brother - Pebblepool - Male, Unknown - 99% - Lavender vented a lot to Pebblepool and vice versa. They were inseperable, playing and gossiping together all the time. He was the only one she told about Antleg, and he was also the only one she bidded goodbye to before running away. c o m p a n i o n s to be filled in as roleplay continues~ r o m a n t i c Mate - (N/A) Ex(es) - Antleg Crush - ooh la thatsa secret ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) f o e s Ex-Mate - Antleg - Male, Unknown - Negative 20% - After breaking her heart and giving her a scar to remember him by, Lavender can't stand the thought of Antleg, and is still heartbroken to this day. • C H A R A C T E R I S T I C S • s t r e n g t h s Good Comforter - Having been through a lot of emotional rough spots herself, she's willing to offer a shoulder to cry on to practically anyone. Passionate - Lavender is extremely devoted, especially since she doesn't have anything else to focus her attention on. Loyal - She forms unbreakable bonds with many people, and couldn't stand to backstab any of them. She refrains from anything in the category of betrayal since she was sort of betrayed herself. Bubbly - Born an extrovert, Lavender is quite bubbly and exciting, but in a smooth way as opposed to a childish one. Her cheerfulness (although put on as a facade) is almost contagious. n e u t r a l Dreamer - After being in the forest by herself for over a moon, Lavender learned she had a bright imagination. However, she tends to lose track of reality in her own mind at times. f l a w s Perfectionist - Riding with her OCD, everything has to be in ship-shape and organized for her to be satisfied. Sensitive - Going through a romantic tragedy furthered her fragility, although she already was, and Lavender is prone to emotional rollercoaster rides due to her sensitivity. Stubborn - Lavender stops at nothing to get what she wants. Thankfully, what she wants is usually what's best for her group. Afraid of Relationships - After the fiasco with Antleg, Lavender vowed to never fall in love like that again in fear that her glass heart would be broken again. • P E R S O N A L I T Y • b e h a v i o r Lavenderdusk tries to act polite and bubbly on the exterior, even though she suffers from atypical major depression. Sometimes she disappears from the public eye, but only for a few days- when she does, she's either trying to recharge or allowing herself to fall apart. t r a i t s Lavenderdusk is a petite cat with a tragic story that has mostly shaped her into who she is. She has OCD as well as atypical depression, but despite her persistent feeling of emptiness and perfectionist obsessions, she does her best to look relaxed and calm. Her intelligence is most definitely above average, but she goes with her heart more than her brain. She is polite and bubbly on the exterior even though her internal conflicts send her into terrible downs at times. More often than not, she has to be doing something to keep occupied, and she'll sometimes distract herself from reality by spacing off- of course, at other times, she simply can't ignore some things, and will end up organizing / cleaning mass areas. Due to her experience with romantic tragedy and tragedy in general, she is known to be a good friend and is always willing to be an emotional crutch for anyone. • C U S T O M S • h a b i t s pacing grooming herself obsessively ocd tendencies skipping meals spacing out h o b b i e s stargazing cloudwatching taking long walks "gardening"/tending to plants bathing in springs collecting flowers • T A S T E • l i k e s soft moss stargazing cloudwatching cuddling kits d i s l i k e s mosquitos ants sticky things bitter herbs thinking about home • D E S I R E S • d r e a m s To go back in time - Lavenderdusk often looks back on what she's done with regret and guilt, and thinks that if she did something differently, things might be alright again. To be loved - Although she's somewhat afraid of relationships, she still longs for affection and attention. Part of her wants to be loved and love them back, but she's too afraid of being hurt again to convince herself she's ready to put herself out there again. f e a r s (Very minor) Sleep - Not that she gets it much, of course, due to her insomnia, but Lavenderdusk has had persistent, terrible nightmares ever since her breakup. It's the same one over and over, but she hates it just the same, and avoids sleep just to slip away from the grasp of it. Relationships - After getting her heart broken, Lavenderdusk promised herself that she would never let herself fall in love again in fear that her heart would be shattered once more. - H E A R T B R O K E N - B A B E